


You're the devel in Disguise

by Sadness_pudding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemist Keith, Altean Keith (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Lion protective, Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith needs a hug, Keith sensitive to quintessence, M/M, Naxzela (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Red lion protective, Temporary Character Death, Trans Keith (Voltron), everyone is a little guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: Keith walked the corridors just a shell of what he once was.Walking so smoothly he looked like an angel around the bodies around him.Long white hair falling over his eyes and the scepter in his hand shining back.It was a beautiful image and emanated danger. They were not looking at Keith. That was someone else. The Paladins feared that they would never recover their friend again.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Everyone, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just sharing the idea. If anyone is willing to do it just let me know.

Okay, I have this Plot. Keith Altean Alchemist // Galra.  
Keith "villain"  
Keith was sent back many times, by his mother, father, Shiro, his new family ...  
They were not a family, he disappeared later, he thought he finally had one, but it was just his illusion.  
All those times it hurt, but he understood that he was destined to be alone.  
He fought, did everything they asked, did his best and even more than that, he ran out to do what he wanted, but it never seemed to be enough. He returned all the newly discovered power, but damn it, it was never enough. Keith never called or thanks or any other affection.  
Things happened, he decided to leave on his own, and it also hurt, he hoped someone would ask him to stay. And he would stay, but it didn't. Nobody even came to say goodbye to him.  
Time ran out. Naxzela arrived. They were losing. Keith did his best, but again it didn't seem to be enough. The Paladins were hit, Voltron deformed and all unconscious. They were surrounded. But an idea struck Keith. He knew it would be his destruction, but it was okay, because he would do it for the people he loved.  
And then everything disappeared. The entire fleet was driven to dust, but Keith was also gone.  
He's gone. And nobody went after him. Haggar tracked him down. And he doesn't remember much. Only now he's recovered, he's stronger and has more than power running through his veins. And worse, he wants revenge for the people who did it. He loved them, but now only memories. Feelings are conflicting, so what will happen?  
It has a lot of information and this summary was a little Ble  
About Shipp: I don't think of any for this plot, but I would think it would be nice if anyone who wants to get it wants to put one. I Shipp almost everyone with Keith, so I would be happy :-)

I'll be back with other details the other day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm here with a little more details. fanart link at the end.

About Keith in my idea:

He is very afraid of being left behind as he has had to deal with several losses in the past. So as much as he has trouble opening up and showing feelings to others, they are there. That is why he creates barriers around him.

Shiro was the first to break these barriers and embrace Keith with love in a long time. But then we have all the events of Kerberos and everything from Canon until about the fourth season.

Keith here is much more closed, but he manages to get along with Hunk who is softer with him than the others. And then with Pidge until finally scared, he considers his team family.

That is until they discover that he is part of the game. Things are complicated. Everything seems to be different now. He feels that they are treating him differently so he closes up again.

* • In this au Pidge he meets Matt before Keith leaves the team.

• Allura has yet to apologize to Keith *

When things seem to be getting on track, the first manifestation of Keith's power happened. He doesn't know how, it was as if something had taken hold of him. The Paladins needed more time, Allura was angry and stubborn, insisting that they should get the information from that ship. It was up to him to make time, prove that he was still the same boy they knew. The guards were coming down the hall, he felt them as soon as they started to move. So a kind of second instinct just told him what to do.

When the boy opens his eyes the soldiers are gone.

When he starts walking he feels his lion roar in his mind. More galves ships. There were few, but they would still be a problem.

He ran down a hall with windows. He looked and still didn't see the ships. Red roared again, she felt what Keith felt.

She knew what Keith needed and it was she who guided him this time.

He focuses on the sensation he was feeling. He closes his eyes and manages to visualize the ships and then explodes them. They turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

Keith tries to stay on his feet soon after that happens, but he can't seem to run out of energy, Red who previously purred now was looking for his paladin's discomfort.

Keith staggered a few steps toward where he agreed to meet the Paladins, but as soon as the door opened he went out.

When he woke up in his room in the castle everything was murky and dark. It reminded him of his childhood and a wave of panic started to appear.

As soon as he realized where he was he relaxed.

When he meets the others, everyone is a little upset.

"Hey Keith, you woke up ..." Pidge starts looking happy.

Before he can answer, Allura points to him.

"you messed up the mission"

He is quiet looking at the others. They seemed concerned and apprehensive.

"I…"

"That information was important and you…"

"Allura we already talked about it! Keith was sick!" Lance tries to protect his friend. "but you could have stayed at Keith's castle if you just talked to us."

"I…"

Well, I'm lazy. In short, they fight. Keith says he tried to help, he didn't think it was going to happen and hides the fact of the new powers he now seems to have.

Allura and he show the claws, he also would not be able to handle everything quietly.

The team is divided between who is right in the fight ... they know it was not Keith's fault for passing out. But the things he said were too harsh and now they can no longer form Voltron.

Everyone knows it's Keith's fault. After all, he's the one who got away from everyone again, practically snarling at anyone trying to start a simple conversation.

He prefers it that way. Alone. No one is going to hurt you again. It is his fault that he is feeling this, if he had not approached them, he would have spared his broken heart. But he had to be so desperate for any kind of affection.

When Red accepts Lance it is not such a disappointment. He hoped this would happen as they could no longer form Voltron.

Red would still accept him, as would Black, but he would not connect with the others. I wasn't going to let anyone approach me again anytime soon.

Everyone was better off without him.

Lance once said that he was useless in the group, little did he know how much worse Keith was.

So he said he would go with marmora.

He waited all night for someone to come and say, _"Stay. We need you. We love you."_

But no one came, when it was time to go Coran was the only one there, explaining that the paladins went on an emergency mission while saying goodbye to the now ex Paladin.

He was so alone again. Keith promised never to use his powers again, while a voice mocked how pathetic and lonely he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. https://twitter.com/sadness_pudding/status/1354913839129747462?s=19

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Anyway comments are very welcome.


End file.
